One Step Closer
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang dokter mental dan Yunho adalah salah satu pasiennya. Terjadi kisah cinta di antara mereka.. Bagaimana bisa? Pairing: Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Step Closer

Genre : Romance

Ratings : non NC :D lagi tobat

Pairing(s) : Yunjae, Yoosu (maybe..)

Disclaimer : Karakter dalam ff ini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri. Kalau pun ada yang punya, Jaejoong itu punya Yunho dan Yunho punya author *eh.. salah* punya Jaejoong. Cerita ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu adalah kebetulan.

Yunho (26) adalah seorang namja yang baru saja mewarisi kekayaan keluarganya yang memiliki berbagai macam usaha di semua bidang termasuk bidang perumah sakitan. Yunho yang hanya mengetahui tentang bisnis hanya mengambil alih semua perusahaan Jung kecuali rumah sakit swasta Jung yang ia serahkan pada sepupunya, Shim Changmin.

Suatu hari Yunho pergi mengunjungi rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh Changmin untuk memantau perkembangan di sana. Saat melewati bagian kejiwaan, …

Kim Jaejoong (24) adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan yang menangani pasien yang menderita keterbelakangan mental. Jaejoong adalah dokter yang dikhususkan untuk pasien yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena Jaejoong memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tidak dimiliki dokter lain. Hal ini dikarenakan Jaejoong memiliki 8 keponakan perempuan yang pernah ia asuh saat 8 noona nya sedang pergi bekerja.

Suatu hari Jaejoong sedang mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya sedang 'bermain' dengan pasien-pasiennya di taman khusus penderita keterbelakangan mental yang posisinya terletak di tengah rumah sakit dan dikelilingi jendela kaca yang besar. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat kabar dari kepala bagian kejiwaan bahwa…..

"Yah, Shim Changmin, siapa namja itu?"

"Oh.. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, hyung. Dia dokter bagian kejiwaan yang menangani pasien yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, hyung.."

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa _selangkah_ _lebih dekat_ dengannya, donsaengku yang selalu lapar.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Pak kepala?"

"Saya akan menugaskanmu untuk menangani seorang pasien baru yang bernama _Jung Yunho_."

a/n: Jjang~ Otte? Ini teaser / preview buat ff pengganti Kingka of Your Heart. FF yang satu itu masih dalam proses pengetikan dikarenakan author sedang mengalami WB (penyakit bulanan author -_-). Hmm… Jadi ditunggu saja ya~ ^^ Ah, kalau fanfic-fanfic author di remove gara-gara teaser ini, gimana ya.. Yah pemberitahuan buat jaga-jaga saja..


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk maria8, maaf ya update nya tidak bersamaan dengan chapter 11, hanya saja author juga capek dan author merasa harus update ff Kingka secepatnya. Dan sayangnya, chapter 1 ff ini tidak selesai bersamaan dengan chapter 11 Kingka.

Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan saja.. Akan ada epilog untuk ff Kingka karena banyak yang masih bingung dengan endingnya dan kebetulan juga author masih belum puas dengan endingnya. Entah kapan akan di publish nya.. mungkin setelah ff Love is like a snowflake & I'm not a maid di update.

WARNING: banyak typos (sepertinya) karena author tidak baca ulang *bows*

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.:Love at first sight?:.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho— Itulah nama namja berpostur tubuh atletis dan memiliki wajah yang tampan. Dia menyelesaikan studi nya di Amerika di usia 22 tahun. Setelah belajar berbagai macam hal tentang bisnis keluarganya selama 4 tahun akhirnya Yunho mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Jung yang berupa beberapa perusahaan di bidang bisnis permata, penerbangan, perumah sakitan, dan automotif. Sebagai seorang lulusan jurusan bisnis, Yunho tidak mengerti apapun tentang perumah sakitan. Appa nya memang memintanya untuk mengelola semua perusahaannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang sistem pengelolaan rumah sakit.

Yunho adalah putra satu-satunya dan itu artinya hanya dia yang bisa dijadikan pewaris perusahaan yang dikeloal oleh keluarga Jung. Yunho yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, tiba-tiba mendapatkan telepon dari Shim Changmin, sepupunya.

"Eoh Changmin ah?" jawab Yunho dengan santai tanpa mengucapkan 'yeoboseyo' atau apapun terlebih dahulu. Biar saja, toh Changmin lebih muda darinya..

"Hyung ah, aku lapar~" rengek Changmin dari seberang telepon tanpa basa basi.

"Shim Changmin, dewasalah sedikit. Kalau kau lapar, makan saja. Bukankah umma dan appa mu sudah memberikan uang bulanan yang cukup?"

"Bukan begitu hyung.. aku ingin makan di restoran yang waktu itu hyung bawa aku ke sana.."

"Mwoh?! Yah Shim Changmin, apa kau tidak tahu harga setiap piring yang aku harus bayar dengan nafsu makanmu yang seperti vacum cleaner itu?! Shireo! Tagihan kartu kreditku bisa menumpuk hanya karena mentraktirmu makan!" tolak Yunho.

Apa kalian percaya? Waktu itu Yunho mengabiskan 2 juta won hanya untuk mentraktir makan Changmin. Kebetulan saat itu ada chef terkenal yang datang ke Korea danYunho sedang berbaik hati mentraktir Changmin mengingat sepupunya yang satu itu sangat senang makan.

"Ah hyung~ Ayolah~ Aku pusing setelah menyelesaikan skripsiku.. Aku sudah muak belajar.. Semua istilah-istilah kedokteran itu bisa membuatku botak di tempat kalau aku masih harus meneruskan belajarku.." Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

"Changmin ah, ulangi sekali lagi yang kamu katakan barusan." Kata Yunho.

"Mwo? Aku bilang aku bisa botak—"

"ANI! Bukan yang itu! Tadi kau bilang.. istilah kedokteran?"

"Hyung lupa? Aku kan mahasiswa akhir kedokteran." kata Changmin santai.

" SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba.

"N-Ne hyung!" sahut Changmin takut dimarahi. Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana dia akan dibunuh dan dikuliti atau bisa saja dijual ke luar negeri dan dijadikan tenaga kerja lalu.. lalu..

"Bekerjalah untuk—"

"Huwaa! Hyungie, aku berjanji tidak akan makan banyak lagi! Aku berjanji akan mengurangi porsi makanku meskipun perutku mengamen ria padaku untuk diberi makan! Aku juga tidak akan minta hyung mentraktirku lagi! Tapi Jangan jual aku...!"

Yunho bingung dengan apa yang Changmin bicarakan. Siapa yang ingin menjualnya? Kalau pun ia harus menjual sepupunya itu, memangnya siapa pula yang mau membeli monster tukang makan itu? Yunho tersenyum menyeringai setan ketika ia mendengar Changmin menangis sesegukan seperti seseorang yang baru dicampakkan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Shim Changmin. Aku tidak akan menjualmu.. Tapi kau harus menuruti apa permintaanku." kata Yunho sambil menyeringai sesetan-setannya.

"Ne hyung.. Aku turuti semua permintaan hyung asal hyung tidak menjualku… dan mentraktirku makan.."

"Aish.. Yang kau pikirkan hanya makan saja.. Arasseo! Kutraktir kau makan sepuasnya, tapi aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu." Kata Yunho.

"Ne.. apa itu hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian

Di sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul, semua dokter dan perawat sibuk dengan aktifitas rumah sakit. Meskipun di hari libur, aktifitas di rumah sakit tersebut tidak ikut libur seperti kebanyakan orang yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran. Bagi kebanyakan orang, seorang dokter adalah seseorang yang dapat menyembuhkan dan mengobati penyakit yang menyerang atau diderita seorang pasien. Sebagai seorang dokter, mereka harus memiliki sifat yang sabar karena setiap pasien itu berbeda-beda. Ada yang mematuhi apa kata dokter dan ada juga yang dengan keras kepalanya membantah apa yang dokter katakan.

"Joongie uisa~ Boneka bobo ku diambil ahjumma jelek itu~ Huwaa!" Adu seorang pasien pada seorang dokter berparas cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Jiyong sshi, bagaimana kalau nanti kubelikan boneka lagi?"

"Shireo! Youngie cuma mau bobo!" Rengek namja yang berusia 36 tahun itu. 36 tahun? Ya, Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan. Dia bukan psikiater tapi seorang dokter yang khusus menangani pasien yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya panjang dan tersenyum manis pada namja yang hampir menginjak usia 40 tahun itu. Jajeoong meraih tangan namja itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi yang berbentuk pororo yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Arasseo.. Tunggu disini ya. Jangan menangis.. Uisa akan meminta kembali boneka bobo mu. Ayo, senyumnya mana ?" kata Jaejoong sambil menenangkan Jiyoung yang menangis sesegukan.

" Ung.. " Jiyoung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum seperti yang Jaejoong minta.

Jaejoong membalas senyuman Jiyoung dan pergi untuk meminta boneka kelinci usang yang baru saja direbut oleh salah satu pasiennya. Setelah menemukan orang yang memegang boneka kelinci itu, Jaejoong menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu yeioja yang sedang mengajak bicara boneka kelinci yang berwarna putih itu.

"Heebonie.. Apa Joongie uisa boleh meminta bobo ? Boneka bobo itu milik Youngie dan ingat apa kata uisa tentang mengambil barang yang bukan milik kita ? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang manis. Heebon, yeoja yang berusia 16 tahun itu mempout bibirnya. Matanya berair menahan air matanya karena takut Joongie uisa nya memarahinya.

"Hiks.. Heeboine tidak boleh mengambil barang yang bukan milik Heebonie.. Mianhae Joongie uisa.. Hiks.. Heebonie hanya ingin mengajak bobo main.. Heebonie sangat kesepian karena umma dan appa tidak mau bermain dengan Heebonie.. "

"Aigoo… Uljima… Meskipun umma dan appa Heebonie tidak mau bermain dengan Heebonie, kan masih ada Joongie uisa. Apa Heebonie tidak mau bermain dengan Joongie uisa ? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedihnya yang dibuat-buat. Mata Heebon langsung membulat kaget mendengar suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sedih.

"Mau kok ! Heebonie mau bermain dengan Joongie uisa ! " Kata yeoja berambut hitam itu dengan semangat. Jaejoong adalah dokter kesayangannya. Dia tidak mau diperiksa oleh siapapun kecuali oleh Jaejoong.

"Nah, kalau begitu Joongie uisa minta bobo nya ne ? Kasihan bobo ingin pulang.. Appa Youngie nya sudah mencari-cari bobo dari tadi. Ne ? "

"Ne ! Tapi Joongie uisa harus janji akan bermain dengan Heebonie ne ? " Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Selelah apa pun namja cantik itu, jika sudah menyangkut pasiennya, Jaejoong rela kurang tidur dan tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Begitulah keseharian seorang Kim Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong memiliki apartemen yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, sebagian besar waktu Jaejoong dihabiskan di rumah sakit. Dari 24 jam waktu yang ia miliki, Jaejoong hanya memiliki 3 – 4 jam untuk tidur. Keadaan pasien-pasiennya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bersantai dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada suster. Pasien-pasiennya selalu menangis jika dirinya tidak mau bermain dengannya dan setiap malam setidaknya ada 2 pasien yang menangis di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk. Dan Jaejoong lah yang hanya bisa menenangkan mereka. Tapi, sesulit dan selelah apapun pekerjaan yang ia jalani, Jajeoong sama sekali tidak menyesal bekerja sebagai dokter. Jaejoong senang bisa membantu orang lain.

Di tempat yang sama, seorang namja yang kita kenal bernama Jung Yunho sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong bersama dengan sepupunya, Shim Changmin. Tepat enam bulan yang lalu, Changmin dipekerjakan sebagai kepala rumah sakit swasta milik keluarga Jung meskipun ia baru menginjak usia 24 tahun. Awalnya Changmin menolak karena dia baru saja lulus dari universitas. Tapi jangan salah.. Yang ia maksud dengan baru lulus dari universitas adalah ia baru saja menyelesaikan S2 nya di Amerika. Yah.. Shim Changmin memang memiliki kelebihan IQ sama seperti perutnya yang kelebihan ruang kosong.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disini ? " Tanya Yunho sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kantong celananya.

"Pengelolaan rumah sakit ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukira hyung. Para dokter kepala dari setiap departemen selalu membantuku. Selain itu makanan disini enak-enak.." Jawab Changmin tak lupa dengan komentarnya tentang makanan di rumah sakit swasta itu.

"Ck ! Yah Shim Changmin, daripada kau sibuk mencari restoran mana yang makanannya enak, lebih baik kau cari kekasih saja sana. " Kata Yunho meledek.

"Sepertinya kau butuh cermin, hyung.. Memangnya kau sendiri punya kekasih ? Ah~ Aku lupa ! Kekasihmu itu kan dokumen-dokumen penting di kantormu itu kan ? "

"Aish ! Lihat saja ! Tidak akan kubawa kau ke restoran Italia temanku yang baru dibuka. " Mendengar kata restoran, mata Changmin melebar selebar mata keroro dan tangannya langsung mencengkram tangan Yunho.

"Hyung ! Kau adalah permata hatiku ! Panutanku ! Ani, panutanku adalah makanan.. Belahan jiwaku! Ajak aku ke restoran Italia temanmu itu hyung~!" Kata Changmin sambil memohon pada Yunho. Yunho menyeringai melihat dongsaengnya mengeluarkan jurus mata ikannya agar diajak ke restoran Italia. Tanpa mempedulikan Changmin, Yunho langsung berjalan meninggalkan namja tinggi itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan peninjauan rumah sakitnya.

Yunho berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan sebuah lorong yang sisi kanannya berupa tembok kaca yang membatasi bangunan rumah sakit tersebut dengan taman tengah yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga. Yunho menangkap beberapa pasien yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan beberapa dokter dan suster yang sedang mengawasi pasiennya. Yunho terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Changmin sudah bersiri di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah taman tengah yang dikhususkan bagi pasien yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Sebagian besar dari mereka bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang berusia 5 atau 10 tahun. Taman ini baru saja selesai dibuat agar para pasien mental itu bisa bermain di luar ruangan tanpa menghilang dari pengawasan dokter. " jelas Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan yang Changmin baru jelaskan. Ia melihat dan memperhatikan satu persatu pasien dan dokter yang sedang berada di taman itu. Tiba-tiba perhatian Yunho terpaku pada satu orang yang sedang bersama seorang pasien wanita. Orang itu adalah seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan sebuah jas putih yang ia ketahui sebagai jas dokter. Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat lembut saat berbicara dengan pasiennya. Setiap gerak geriknya membuat Yunho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja cantik itu. Bagaimana namja cantik itu tersenyum dan menyingkirkan daun-daun yang menyangkut di rambut pasien tersebut... Bagaimana namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika ia tertawa... Setiap gerak geriknya sungguh memancarkan aura kelembutan yang jarang ditemui di dalam diri seorang yeoja sekalipun.

"Yah, Shim Changmin, siapa namja itu?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari dokter cantik itu.

"Oh.. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, hyung. Dia dokter bagian kejiwaan yang menangani pasien yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Oh.. dokter.." kata Yunho sambil ber'oh' ria.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Changmin sedikit menggoda hyung nya itu.

"ANIO! ...M-Mungkin.. sedikit.." jawab Yunho sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hah.. sudah kuduga.. Lebih baik kau menyerah hyung.." sara Changmin. Yunho mngerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Dia tidak begitu dekat dengan orang-orang yang berniat mendekatinya. Banyak dokter di rumah sakit ini yang tertarik dengannya tapi berakhir patah hati karena Jaejoong uisa menolak mereka dengan alasan dia ingin fokus pada pasien-pasiennya."

"Pasien-pasiennya? Dia menangani lebih dari 1 pasien?" tanya Yunho sedikit kaget. Dengan kondisi mental pasien yang seperti itu, Jaejoong bisa bertahan menangani lebih dari 1 pasien? Yunho merasa kagum dengan hal itu.

"Ya. Jaejoong uisa setidaknya menangani 6 atau 8 pasien. Dia terkenal sebagai dokter yang perhatian dan bersikap manis pada semua pasiennya. Dan karena hal itulah banyak keluarga pasien yang mempercayakan keluarganya untuk ditangani oleh Jaejoong uisa."

"Mwo?! 8 pasien?! Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Entahlah.. Dokter kepala departemen kejiwaan bilang dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dokter kepala mengatakan kalau Jaejoong uisa adalah dokter yang sangat terkenal di antara pasien-pasien mental karena Jaejoong uisa selalu bersikap baik pada mereka."

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho kagum pada Jaejoong. Di usianya yang masih muda, Jaejoong bersedia dibebani tugas seberat itu. Bukannya pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan itu mudah, hanya saja Yunho berpikir kalau sebagai dokter mental seperti Jaejoong harus memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi. Dan lagi-lagi, sosok Jaejoong tidak bisa hilang dari benak Yunho.

Sejak hari itu hampir setiap hari Yunho mendatangi rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Dia selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jauh. Hari berganti hari, Yunho jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam pesona yang dipancarkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Kecantikannya dan kelembutannya membuatnya semakin menyukai namja cantik itu. Ingin sekali Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi ia selalu teringat dengan ucapan Changmin. Jajeoong lebih fokus dengan pasiennya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Yunho selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong tanpa mengganggu namja cantik itu.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak pertama ia melihat Jaejoong, Yunho masih belum menemukan cara untuk bisa mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk mendekati Jaejoong uisa?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum. Aku takut ia akan menolak keberadaanku jika aku mendekatinya."

"Kau payah hyung.. Begitu saja takut.." kata Changmin sambil mengunyah sandwich nya.

"Aish.. kau belum mengerti cinta saja , Min." Balas Yunho.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kau bisa jadi pasiennya, hyung. Kau kan keterbelakangan mental hyung..." kata Changmin mengejek. Yunho yang tadinya sedang mengunyah makan siangnya, terhenti sejenak.

"Shim Changmin, ulangi sekali lagi." Kata Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Eeeh... Kau keterbelakangan mental?"

"KAU BENAR! HAHAHA! SHIM CHANGMIN, KAU PINTAR!" teriak Yunho histeris sambil berloncat-loncat ria.

"Hyungie.. kau mengakui kalau kau keterbelakangan mental?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Aish! Bukan itu! Aku tahu cara yang tepat untuk mendekati Jaejoong!" kata Yunho girang.

"Eoh? Apa itu? Beritahu aku!" kata Changmin. Yunho tersenyum licik.

"Begini... psst pssst pssst..." Yunho membisikkan rencananya pada Changmin.

"MWOH?!" Yunho tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya menemukan cara agar bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau gila, hyung.."

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa _selangkah_ _lebih dekat_ dengannya, donsaengku yang selalu lapar.."

"Tapi—" Changmin baru saja akan menyanggah ide Yunho, tapi Yunho memotongnya.

"Ssst! Kalau kau masih ingin kuberi stok makanan, sebaiknya cepat kau urus dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan. Aku mau besok semuanya sudah siap, arasseo?!" ujar Yunho.

"MWOH?! BESOK?!" teriak Changmin semakin kaget.

"Ne, besok. Jja.. Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang untuk mengurus semuanya~ Sampai jumpa besok, dongsaengku yang manis~" kata Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan restoran tempat mereka makan siang.

"Ck! Hyungie brengsek itu.." gumam Changmin sebal. Tiba-tiba handphone Changmin berbunyi tanda ada SMS masuk.

_From: Hyung sipit_

_Aku tahu kau mengataiku brengsek, Shim Changmin._

Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan langsung melihat sekitar takut ada mata-mata yang mengawasinya. Ah.. Manisnya kedua kakak beradik ini..

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan dua pasiennya dipanggil oleh dokter kepala departemennya. Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong harus menitipkan kedua pasiennya pada seorang suster yang bertugas untuk mendampinginya berkeliling untuk mengecek pasien. Sesampainya Jaejoong di depan ruang kerja dokter kepala, Jaejoong mengetuk pintunya sebelum ia masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh dokter kepala.

Ruangan dokter kepala tidak terlalu luas tapi juga tidak sempit. Terakhir Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan ini adalah ketika pertama kali ia dipekerjakan sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit swasta itu. Ketika Jaejoong masuk, ia menangkap 2 sosok namja yang duduk bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh dokter kepala. Posisi kedua namja tersebut membelakangi pintu sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Yang Jaejoong tahu adalah salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang dokter sepertinya karena ia memakai jas putih dokter sepertinya. Namja yang satu lagi… Entahlah.. Kelihatannya namja itu seumuran dengannya tapi rambutnya… sepertinya poni namja itu diikat keatas.. seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, Jaejoong uisa! Duduklah. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan." Kata dokter kepala tersebut. Jaejoong membungkuk memberi salam dan berjalan menuju sofa di dekat dokter kepala.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Pak kepala?" tanya Jaejoong. Dokter kepala tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"Saya akan menugaskanmu untuk menangani seorang pasien baru yang bernama _Jung Yunho_." Kata doter kepala tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya sopan ke arah Yunho yang terlihat asyik bermain dengan mainannya.

.:to be continued:.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAEJOONG~\(^o^)/

Ciee yang udah tua~ Semoga makin langgeng sama Yunppa, semoga anaknya tahun ini nambah satu, semoga bisa memberikan inspirasi NC buat author-author yang lagi kekeringan ide~

Ah.. gara-gara author bawa-bawa nama Jeje yang author ceritakan di chapter 11 Kingka, author langsung di whatsapp -_- kalau kalian baca reviewnya kalian pasti bisa lihat aura setan yang dikeluarkan dari review itu.. Ada satu lagi teman author yang selalu pakai nama Geu chan kalau ninggalin review, dia itu mamah Lauren nya author.. -_-

Author mau pindahan jadi update nya mungkin setelah kamar author rapih.. Harap tinggalkan reviewnya..


End file.
